


Challenge

by ZombieTheSara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieTheSara/pseuds/ZombieTheSara
Summary: I'm having issues in RL so I'm issuing a challenge fic





	

The challenge: 

Harry/male character(s) AnimagusHarry(before 2nd year) AnimagusDudley

Harry Potter:   
Powerful Fullblood Wizard (Blocks on potential power finds at age 6 alongside Petunias blocked magic). Heir/Lord of many houses (age six when blocks are found)  
Still small but from his genetics instead of mistreatment looks feminine and doesn't need glasses.   
Natural at all things magic doesn't need a wand or spell just a thought and it happens.   
Eidetic memory almost Hyperthymesia (helps Dudley study)   
Ability to see and feel people's aura/magic making him know if someone lies. Very sassy. 

Petunia Dursley: Witch (parents were squibs and has blocked magic). When she finds out her sister is dead decides to raise Harry as if he were her own. Mails Severus Snape with apology. 

Vernon Dursley: squib of pureblood line thought to have been lost(you can choose). Bitter at the wizarding world for their prejudice ways and the corrupt ministry wants Harry and Dudley to grow up knowing they're loved and how to handle every thing they will have to face in the future.

Dudley: Wizard (heir of thought to be lost bloodline) Acks as an older brother (though they are the same age) and protector of Harry from bullys (Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, Gordon) average grades (Harry tutors him)

Severus Snape: big part of Harry and Dudleys childhood. (Teaches them, tells Harry stories of Lily and James both good and bad)

Dumbledore: manipulative. (The reason the Potters died and Sirius is in prison) every act that was thought to be voldemort or death eaters was set up by him (he puts Harry's name in the GoF)

Tom Riddle/Voldemort: insane from his 7 horcrux (can be saved during Triwizard Tournament)

Bashing/bad guys: Ron Weasley(jealous only wants money/fame) Hermione Granger(won't accept someone being smarter than her) Ginny Weasley(obsession with Harry and told she will marry him) Molly Weasley(uses Amortentia on Arthur, raised Ginny to be Mrs Potter) 

Others: Marge Dursley (young Dudley and Harry do magic to make flowers bloom for her and accepts them) Remus Lupin (lycanthropy can be cured by Severus)   
Good Malfoys (Teaches the boys etiquette) Good Death Eaters (Barty Jr still teaches 4th year but for different reasons and finds Harry interesting and ends up caring about him)

Well that should do it. 

Comment if you are interested and if you want to change anything or add anything let me know and I'll probably say go for it :) Just let me know when you start so I can read it.


End file.
